Secrets and Lies
by LizaGirl
Summary: Very AU Cyberwoman. Ianto Jones has many secrets, only one of which is hidden the basement, and now Captain Jack is thinking he should have found out a little more about his favourite Welshman. Note. Its not Lisa, and they're not evil. Eventual Slash & He
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 1)**

**Summary: Very AU Cyberwoman. Ianto Jones has many secrets, only one of which is hidden the basement, and now Captain Jack is thinking he should have found out a little more about his favourite Welshman. Note. Its not Lisa, and she's not evil. Eventual Slash & Het**

Ianto Jones caught the basketball Captain Jack Hakness threw at him with an expression of surprise, he had expected them gone by now, if their regular routine was anything to go by.

So he schooled his expression and accepted the ball, allowing them to pass him on their way out, before eagerly making his way to the monitor and accessing his private files, hidden behind layers of encryption and firewalls. No one would find them unless they knew where to look, and even then it would provide Tosh with something of a challenge.

As he accessed the data needed to show the Cyber technology expert coming he also dialled in the team's dinner order and then called and told the Doctor that he could enter, knowing there was every possibility that the team could be called back at a moments notice, so he had to hurry. Once that was done he collected the items he'd brought with him. Werthers Originals, they were her favourite and a fluffy blue teddy bear he'd gotten her when she'd had the chicken pox at aged 10. She'd said the room needed some personalisation. Ianto couldn't think of it as anything other than a cell she needed to be freed from. That he was going to free her from, Cerwyn was his responsibility, and it was his fault she was in this situation in the first place.

Torchwood had drafted her straight out of school, and she was working for them part time while studying at university. She had always said it was better than working in the pub, and they were paying for her degree, but he had always worried, she was his little sister, why wouldn't he?

So when the Cybermen had attacked, he'd been in one of archive rooms, explaining the correct storage method for a weapon his team had picked up. His focus entirely on explaining how and why the man's actions would lead to him being blown up if he continued down that particular course of action, but his sister had been upstairs, playing receptionist and had been dragged off fighting. By the time Ianto had hacked into the mainframe and manually overridden the security mechanisms enabling him to get out of the locked down basement Torchwood One was practically in ruins.

Armed with two alien guns he'd helped retrieve the week earlier and another that was a handheld modification of the laser used to destroy the Sycorax, he thought (hoped) that they would be able to at least damage the Cybermen, but it was to late. As he'd emerged in the upper levels pretty much everyone was dead. He'd destroyed 8 cyber men attempting to get to 3 employees hiding in the break room, one was clearly fatally wounded, but he kept moving, passing bodies and shooting Cybermen. Until he'd found the conversion units, he could see her, they were just strapping Cerwyn in, she was screaming, but then again, so was everyone else. The next few minutes were pretty much a blur to Ianto, somehow he'd shot the Cybermen near her, and had attempted to shut off the machine, but it was too late, she had huge hunks of metal welded onto her, most of her skin was gone, and her head was encased in what seemed to be a giant metal helmet.

By the time he'd shut it off she'd stopped screaming, tears were silently running down his face, but she'd stopped screaming. So with her lying there, he'd crouched beside her, shooting anything that came through the door, until there was a pile of Cybermen blocking the doorway, and then they'd disappeared, taken somewhere, but gone.

Cerwyn hadn't disappeared along with the other Cybermen, and after promising her he'd be right back he'd crept to the door, peering out, before moving slowly down the hallway, in other conversion rooms lay other people, but they were all dead. Everyone was dead, except one man. He was just practically dead, half his brain hanging out his skull. He'd be dead soon though.

He'd whispered to the man he was going to get help but not to worry, it didn't look to bad, then hurriedly made his way to the achieves, he knew them better than anyone, as well as what they contained.

He overrode the security system protecting the sealed vault easily, only Yvonne Hartman was technically meant to have access, but he handled most of the dangerous objects anyway, and she'd long since given him access, if not officially. She was probably dead now, he supposed.

He wanted vault 827, he knew that, grabbing the folded up metal contraption from inside it, as well as a pain suppressing device from 527, before making his way back upstairs. As he entered the room he could hear the sounds of someone (or something) else in the building, and so he hurried, unfolding the metal contraption around the conversion unit he kissed her cheek and explained to her that he'd be there soon, before hitting the equivalent of the send button, transporting her to the archives, where hopefully she could rest, pain free, until he came up with a plan.

He came up with a plan very quickly, acting appropriately traumatized at the loss of his sister (and everyone else he knew) in ordered counselling, and being the organized, efficient man he knew would be recognized during the cleanup, all the while researching his sister's condition.

He knew he'd been very lucky though; another minute or two and she'd be a cyberwomen. Irreparable, completely devoted to the Cybermen cause. As it was, the additions were external, though not, at this point, removable, and uncontrollable by her, complete reflections of her emotions. They'd discovered this two days after her conversion when Ianto had gathered the strength to tell her that her boyfriend Liam, was dead, as she'd screamed "No" at him, an electric surge of power had short circuited all the machines in the room. They were easily fixed, though the underlying problem was not.

Six weeks after the battle at Canary Wharf he'd arrived at Torchwood Three, he'd applied for the job of "general support" of all things, but it got it what he wanted. Despite his considerable position, no one could hide anything forever in Torchwood One, particularly as it was restructured and rebuilt. Torchwood Three

on the other hand…

Before he'd arrived he'd completed profiles on everyone, he'd seen Suzie as a ticking time bomb, seen everyone that way actually. Actions as performed by Suzie, Toshiko and Owen would have never been tolerated at Torchwood One, but Torchwood Three was no one, the comparisons of Jack to Yvonne Hartman evidence enough of that, and so he had easily slipped under the radar. It stung a bit, he'd gone from the golden child of Torchwood One, to the ignored tea boy of Torchwood Three, but for Cerwyn he'd do anything, and he had a better chance of succeeding at Torchwood Three, and so he'd worked, done anything to find a solution.

Discussion was rampant in the Scientific community about the Cybermen and so "theoretical questions" could easily be asked, and so he began the long and arduous process of fixing his sister, gradually transforming her back to the 21 year old girl that had been so cruelly snatched from him. But he'd reached a stalemate with the alien technology. He was no technical expert, and he needed outside assistance. Ironically, as he'd researched potential scientists to help, the best qualified was Toshiko, but that wasn't a possibility, so he'd contacted Dr Tanizaki, and with his help, they would save his sister.

The Doctor arrived and Ianto greeted him, hurriedly leading him to the lab as he marvelled over Cerwyn

"The last one" he marvelled "the technology involved. What a machine it is"

"_she" _Ianto stressed "isn't a machine. Can you fix it or not?"

The doctor hovered nervously. "If I can wean her off the technology controlling her breathing and nutrient intake then yes, apart from that and the connection to the amygdala, then everything else is external, and can be removed."

Ianto nodded, he'd suspected as much, the actual aspect of removing it, however….

"What I cant understand" the doctor mused "is why they'd attach their weaponry control to the amygdala, it's the source of emotions…."

"With emotional control it becomes an objective power source" Ianto responded, he'd wondered the same thing at first, before coming to this conclusion.

Dr Tanizaki nodded, "I'll begin with the removal of the breathing and nutrient control of the subject"

"Cerwyn" Ianto told him "her name's Cerwyn Jones"

Their discussion was limited by a warning going off on Ianto's palm pilot, and he opened the CCTV footage remotely. He swore, wincing "Damn it, they're coming back."

"I can begin" the doctor offered

Ianto considered it then nodded "I'll be back down as soon as I can". He pressed a kiss to Cerwyn's forehead "not much longer" he told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hurriedly made his way upstairs, entering the main hub as the team arrived, at the same time deleting the CCTV footage remotely, he didn't have time to replace it with false footage. He hoped they didn't check it, they didn't really have a reason to.

"Something wrong?" he asked politely, schooling his expression into his normal blank one.

Jack looked up "Arkan leisure cruiser over Cardamen Bay, Tosh, send them a message, thanks for dropping by but your scaring the locals, and then lets go have a drink"

She typed on her computer, supposably doing just that, "Done… but something's draining our power. I should check it out"

Ianto flinched, it was barely noticeable but Jack noticed it out of the corner of his eye.

"That's probably my fault, the generator's been playing up, I thought I'd fixed it, guess not"

"That's not like you Ianto, your works normally as good as how you look in that suit"

"Careful sir, remember the harassment lecture" Ianto reminded, trying to maintain his happy guise, but internally he was panicking. _I need to get back to Cerwyn_.

"I… uh… better go check that" he said, hurrying out.

Jack watched him go, but shrugged, maybe it was a Welsh thing.

"Right. Anything else?" he addressed the team

"The cruiser's out of atmosphere" Tosh told him, "but hang on, the power drain's increasing, this isn't a faulty generator"

Jack frowned, speaking into his headset "Ianto? What's going on down there?" there was no response and Jack continued "Ianto? I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels"

When Ianto didn't respond, Jack turned to Toshiko.

"Run a full diagnostics on the lower levels"

She did, turning to Jack "three life signs, no wait, two"

They watched as one symbol faded from the screen, Jack prayed it wasn't Ianto, and then he sprung into action, handing out firearms.

"I'll go with Gwen, check it out" Owen said, loading his gun

Gwen nodded

"OK" Jack agreed, "but keep on the comms at all time. Toshiko, archive footage?"

"I'm trying, there's something wrong with the cameras down there, like they've been altered, they're just slightly off, the more I look… someone's altered these, a lot. There's some, more recent, I think I can get them…"

Gwen and Owen left and Toshiko gasped "Oh My God"  
The footage on the monitor showed Ianto welcoming Doctor Tanizaki, and their descent into the basement. "That's Ianto"

Jack nodded, his jaw tightening, he opened the communications "Owen, Gwen, first priority, find Ianto, then get back up here, I want answers"

Downstairs, Ianto had rushed to Cerwyn's room, where she was screaming, thrashing as thousands of vaults rushed into her, to one side the doctor lay, clearly dead, he'd been thrown into the wall and collapsed. But Cerwyn was still strapped to the table, screaming, it was a twisted Déjà vu of how he'd found her in Torchwood One, the electricity flowing through her. Though this time, he supposed, despite the considerable pain, it was freeing her.

"Hold on" he promised, attempting to access the power, shut it off. She kept screaming, he eventually did, and she gasped and shuddered.

"It hurts" she told him, despondently.

"I can get some painkillers" he said, moving to touch her but she told him  
"No. Don't touch me. I can feel it, its like a current." She paused before continuing "I'm breathing. Ianto I'm breathing." She paused again "What happened to the doctor? I cant see him. Something happened…"

Ianto so wanted to shield her from it "He's injured, I'm going to get some painkillers and some gloves, then I'll be back"

She told him "I think I can get up"  
He carefully undid the straps. "Be careful" he told her

She nodded, and he Ianto left to get supplies, grateful his sister was still alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerwyn hesitantly climbed from the frame, her legs buckled as they supported weight for the first time in months and she grabbed hold of the conversion unit to support herself. Hesitantly she placed one foot in front of the other, walking. Her body still shaking from the electric current.

"Oh god" she said suddenly, catching sight of the fallen doctor, she collapsed beside him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen and Gwen, coming down the hallway caught sight of the electric flashes, Owen gestured with his gun, indicating he would go closer, through the plastic part of the door he caught sight of the machinery. Gwen hovered behind him, trying to see what it was.

Owen pushed open the door slowly, leading with his gun, the conversion unit is empty.

"No. Its not possible. Its wrong." Owen declared

"What is it?" Gwen asked, then added, realising

"It's wrong. It's beyond wrong, it shouldn't be here. These things brought down Torchwood One...they were all destroyed...why is there one in our bloody basement."

Over the comms Jack asks "What's going on? Any sign of Ianto?"

Owen replied "No. But we have found parts of a cyber-conversion unit, fully powered up and working."

"This is no time to be kidding around Owen."

"I'm deadly serious. I don't know why it's here or how it got here. That's what's draining our power." there was a pause then Owen continued "Jack you there?"

"get back up here" he ordered, but Gwen interrupts "Owen, there's something here"

"What?" they move around the conversion unit where Cerwyn is crouched, staring blankly at the body

Owen immediately cocks his gun but she doesn't move, she's just staring, almost perplexed at the body.

Gwen moved forward, and touched the frozen body, almost instantly Cerwyn turned electricity flashing out of her, connecting with Gwen and sending her flying backwards, catching Owen on the way and sending then both skidding across the floor into the wall.

Gwen shouts into her comm "Jack. Code zero incursion. Repeat code zero incursion. We're under attack."

Jack, responds immediately, grabbing his own gun and running down, telling Toshiko, "if we're not back in fifteen, activate total shut down and get out"

"but I cant just leave you all here"  
"contain the threat" Jack instructed her "if it's a cyberman it cant get outside"

As Jack races downstairs, he cant quite figure out how Ianto was involved with a cyberman in the basement, suddenly he's wishing he'd done a little more research into Ianto, maybe read his file to begin with.

Jack enters the room, and, upon seeing Owen and Gwen, still on the ground, immediately takes aim and fires at the Cyberwomen, but Ianto is there, pushing him out of the way, the shot ricocheting of the conversion unit, Jack falls to the ground

"No!" Ianto screams at Jack, before catching sight of Owen and Gwen "What did you do?" he demands of his sister

"the power…" she tried to explain, "she grabbed me."  
"its ok" Ianto reassures her "we have to go"

"Like hell" Jack tells them, standing shakily

Ianto pulls a gun. _since when does Ianto carry a gun? Jack wondered _but it was to late for such thoughts, Ianto was aiming.

"You're not going to shoot me" Jack said "you wouldn't do that"

"its not you I'm aiming at" Ianto told him, and it was true, Jack realised, Ianto's gun was pointing at Gwen, who'd regained consciousness and was huddled on the ground.

"Shock him" Ianto said suddenly, to his cyber companion

"What?" she asked

"Electrocute him or he'll follow us" at the look on her face (Jack couldn't really tell what it was) he added "he cant die, just do it, he'll kill us otherwise"

Cerwyn loved her brother too much to let anything happen to him, so with half a scream Jack joined Gwen and Owen on the floor, one hand reaching to the back of his head to feel blood.

"Come on" Ianto told Cerwyn, grabbing her hand "we have to go"

Their progress was slow, she was to heavy for him to carry and so they hobbled their way to the central area, all the while Jack, Gwen and Owen recovered and followed them upwards. Able to move much faster, essentially they arrived at pretty much the same time.

Ianto and Cerwyn came first, Ianto holding a gun on the surprised Toshiko as they made their way towards the exit. But Jack was too fast, entering and then moving around the hub the opposite way, cutting them off, cornering them.

"Ianto" Jack said, warningly "what are you doing?"

"Getting out of here" Ianto responds, pushing the shaking Cerwyn behind him "move, sir"

"that's not going to happen. Now why don't you put the gun down and we can talk about this. How'd you know it was down there?" he demanded

"I put her down there" Ianto admitted

"You brought a cyberman, a functioning cyberman into Torchwood"

"yes, sir" Ianto responds, while his gun is pointed in the vague direction of the rest of the team, Jack's is pointed straight at his head.

"its beyond help Ianto" Jack bursts out, frustrated "and you didn't tell us. What else are you hiding"

"like you care, I clean up the shit and I'm good at, that's the way everyone likes it, I've been here months and not one of you has asked a single thing about my life, about what I lost in Torchwood One, I wont loose her" Ianto declared

Jack shifts the aim of the gun from Ianto to the cyberwomen, but Ianto compensates, moving in between them to block Jack's aim

"I don't want to shoot you Ianto" Jack told him,

"I don't care if you do" Ianto states blandly "but you're not shooting her. I cant let you"

"You need to understand what's happening here, cause this is where it starts" Jack lectured Ianto "Small decisions, it'll regain a foothold by exploiting your emotion, your weakness, and before you know it they're spreading out across the universe erasing worlds, assimilating populations, all because of the tiny beginnings here. We need to stop her…together!"

"do you hear yourself?" Ianto spoke to Jack "human emotion as a weakness? You have no idea what I'm feeling, what she's feeling? Who she is? And you stand their telling us that she's the monster, she's not the one holding the gun Jack."

"She cant keep existing," Jack insisted "she's a threat, something like that…"  
"Something like what? Something that cant be killed with say a shot? Point blank range to the head? Something not really human? Yeah, I can imagine something like that would be a threat. I clean up the shit, remember."

Jack flinched, and Ianto continued "we're leaving now" he wrapped one supportive arm around Cerwyn "put the gun down or I shoot Gwen, I'll do it" he threatened

"OK, OK" Jack said, lowering his gun  
"On the ground" Ianto insisted, and Jack obeyed

Ianto held Cerwyn close with his left arm, his right containing the gun that was pointed at Gwyn.

Jack held up both his hands placating and tried once more "Ianto you don't want to do this"

"Don't I?"

"No, because deep down you know that whoever you think she is, she's not that person anymore"

"You have no fucking idea. You have no idea who she is"

"Ianto" Cerwyn gasped, she ached, everywhere "It hurts"

"Shhh, its ok, I'm going to get you out of here" he promised, fleetingly glancing away from Jack, who took the opportunity to lunge towards Ianto. In the struggle the gun fired and Ianto collapsed backward, one hand clutching his stomach, through the blue of his shirt red blood began to appear

"No!" Cerwyn screamed, then she repeated the word, this time a gasp "No. Ianto!" She crouched by him, as he gasped, hunched on the floor unable to form words, Jack was stationary, two metres away.

"Cer…" he murmured

"No!" she repeated once again "You cant leave me!"

Owen attempted to creep forward, Jack had backed up, but Gwyn cocked her gun, all focused on Cerwyn. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them, and it was like she didn't have control of her body, but the electricity followed through her, throwing them all back, they slid across the concrete floor, she turned back to Ianto, who watched her with wide eyes.

"Its not supposed to be like this" she said aloud "we're not meant to be apart. I need him" In a blur she turned, grabbing a cowering Toshiko who had thought herself hidden behind a workstation. Her human hand curled around her wrist, her machine one around her throat, she turned to Jack, tightening her grip, Toshiko gasped.

"The conversion unit, there is a crystal dome on top of it, bring it and the green object on the right side of the room and I wont kill her"

Jack picked up his gun "put her down"

"bring me what I want, or I'll kill her, I'll have time before that bullet even hits me. I'll do it! Come on, big evil, immoral thing like me. You know I'll do it!"

Jack knew she was right. He knew what a cyberman was capable of.

"Gwyn" he said quietly "go down and get what it wants"

She backed out of the room, and they stood in silence until Ianto started to shake, Jack knew he was almost dead, he had to do something "One cyberman, of all the ones created. You know you can't recreate your army. Why don't you let me reach Ianto…"

He crept forward, trying to appear non-threatening, but get closer to Ianto, Owen hovered by the door, his weapon still poised.

"Just get me the stuff" she told him, pulling Toshiko closer, Jack froze, he couldn't get closer.

Gwyn appeared shortly after, the two objects clutched in her hand

"Slide them across the floor" she ordered, and Gwyn, at Jack's nod, hesitantly did, they scattered to Cerwyn, who released her hold on Toshiko's arm, now just holding her by the throat, and she picked up the objects, clasping the two, they barely fit in her hand.

"You have what you want, now let her go" Jack tried again

"In a minute" she snapped, her attention focused on the two objects, and Ianto, who'd gone still on the floor. She pressed the green object into his hand and then released Toshiko who collapsed forward as she pushed the dome down, onto the wound and pressed the green object. Ianto shuddered his eyes flying open, and then he disappeared, in a flash of light.

Toshiko scrambled forward, behind Jack and Cerwyn turned to the collection of people, all, with the exception of Toshiko, had guns pointing at her.

She raised her hands slowly, one metal, one human, and told them "I'll do whatever you want me to."

Jack couldn't believe it, _was it surrendering? Where was Ianto? What had she done? She__'__d killed him_ he decided, but before he could open fire and destroy her in a haze of bullets, Owen had switched his weapon and shot her, she gasped, smiled slightly and said "Tranquilizer and Sedative" before collapsing,

She lay there, next to the pool of blood of blood Ianto had caused for almost a minute before Owen crept forward. He checked for a pulse, then he breathing, opening her eyelids and shining a torch he routinely carried with him into her eyes. "She's out cold" he declared

Toshiko, who'd recovered rather quickly, was scanning her "I can't detect a power source" she declared

"She's the power source" Jack responded, "the flesh. Human energy. Stick her in the cells."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerwyn slept for hours, on the concrete floor of the cells, her mind in another place. Ianto's place, the floor of his apartment, where he lay gasping for almost two minutes, his hand reaching up to feel his stomach. The blood remained, staining his shirt, but the wound was gone. The dome and green thing lay next to him and he touched them lightly, a healer and a transporter, both stolen from Torchwood One by Ianto for Cerwyn, and now, it seemed, the favour was reversed, and Cerwyn …

_She was still there_. He realised suddenly, immediately reaching out, along their connection to find her.

This was how he'd found her so quickly (though not quickly enough) at Canary Wharf, their connection. They'd always been close, often picking up on how the other was feeling when they'd been kids, and teenagers, but it wasn't until Ianto began his psychic training at Torchwood that he'd realised to what degree. The connection was… intense, and rarely used. Normally they preferred the telephone but in extreme cases… the link was justified.

He found her dazed and confused, adrift, and he helped her centre. "_Are you ok?__"_he sent _"__Where are you?__"_

"_Cold__"_she responded _"__Hard. I think they drugged me.__"__  
_They went one step further and he could feel what she felt, see what she saw, or had seen, and yes she was correct, he suspected she was in one of the cells they kept weevils and other aliens in.

"_Are you ok though?__"_he asked and she responded in the affirmative

"_What do I do now?__"_she asked

"_I__'__ll get you out Cer, I promise__"_he told her _"__Just sit tight, We__'__ll keep the link open, I__'__ll send you instructions, information, just, stay alive__"_

"_I will__"_she promised. _"__I trust you, but what will we do? I mean, I thought Dr __Tanizaki…"_

"_Before the shortage__…"_Ianto began but trailed of,

"_Before I killed him, you mean__"_ Cerwyn told her brother  
_"__No__"_Ianto insisted, projecting his feelings of love, of regret over the Doctor's death, of all the violence, but of a complete lack of blame for Cerwyn _"__This is not your fault__"_ he told her _"__we__'__re almost there, just a few more pieces and then you__'__ll be you again__"_

"_Promise?__"_ she asked

"_Promise__"_he told her

She felt strangely disconcerted, something was happening, but the drugs, the sedatives, made it impossible to tell what, she expressed that feeling to Ianto

"_They__'__re moving you?__"_he suggested

"_I think I__'__m going to wake up soon__"_she told him

"_I__'__ve got to find us a place to go__"_ he told her, _"__but I__'__ll keep the link open, just__…__ stay alive. Do whatever it takes.__"_

"_Can you send me, what you know of them?__"_she asked and he did, over the link translating every thought, all the knowledge he had about his team, which considering the amount of time he'd spent profiling them, manipulating them and using them was quite a lot. Then there were those thoughts….

"_Nice Arse ey?__"_Cerwyn asked

"_Not the time or the place Cer__"_Ianto responded, though it was in good humour. _"__I__'__ll have the connection open if you need anything__"__  
__"__OK. I love you. Thank you__"_

"_Your welcome. I love you to__"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cerwyn rose to consciousness slowly, and the first thing she became aware of, beyond the metal it seemed she could not escape, was that she was strapped down, and something was cutting her. She remained silent for a while, but it hurt, and eventually after watching the doctor for a while, let out a gasp as he cut particularly deep, clenching her fists. One metal, one human.

The doctor jumped back, grabbing his gun and pointing it at her from a few metres away.

"Hi" Cerwyn said "You must be Owen Harper. No wait, sorry, _Dr _Owen Harper"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Outside Owen's lab area, Tosh furiously typed in an attempt to track down anything. Jack, (and Gwyn) hovered behind her)

"I want everything you can find on Ianto" Jack ordered "Including how he managed to get a cyber women, and how he got it here"

"I'm trying" she responded, but I can't find him. He's not listed as Torchwood One General Support, I've got an Allison Jones, a Cerwyn Jones and a Jake Jones, no Ianto."

"What if he wasn't general support, if he was someone's secretary or something. Or he just worked in the archives?" Gwyn offered nervously, glancing at Jack, who stood legs apart, tense, staring fixated at the monitor.

"I can check all employees" Tosh said

"Well? Do it" Jack demanded, and she did

"Ianto Jones" she read out after a minute "Chief liaison, response retrieval squad. What does that mean?"

She clicked on the link, and although the file was disfigured, corrupted, Jack could tell Ianto was no fucking receptionist.

His train of thought was disrupted by Owen sticking his head up "She's… it's waking up" Jack, shortly followed by Gwyn and Toshiko hurried down, and yes, she was awake.

"Hi" she greeted them "I'd wave but…" she nodded down at the restraints. Jack reacted first, pulling out his own gun and getting right in her face "Where's Ianto?" he demanded, his anger evident in every line on his face.

"Are you planning on executing him too?" she asked, stalling for time

"Where is he?" Jack demanded, pressing the barrel of the gun into her forehead

"I wont tell you. He's too important" She said, shaking slightly, a combination of the injuries she'd sustained, both old and new, and the stress of a gun being pointed at her head, but she wouldn't let Ianto down, he'd gotten her this far, and she could keep herself alive if only for a while. So she continued "you wont kill me" she ventured

"and why is that?" Jack asked her leaning closer

"because I'm alien technology, the only piece of cyber technology left, the Torchwood Charter clearly states you should study me"  
"So why don't we just kill you and study the technology itself?" Jack asked menacingly

"Because that wouldn't be a study of the technology, that'd be a study of hunks of metal. The genius is in the way my body and the metal have melded together. It wont be alien anymore if you kill me, not really"

Jack didn't have to glance at Owen to know she was right

He pointed at her and she regaled him with a cold stare. "I will kill you" he promised

She nodded "I expected as much."

Jack stormed out and the team went to follow, Owen last, but Cerwyn called out "Dr Harper, Owen" he turned surprised "I know I'm not really considered human, but if your going to be cutting me up, could I have some morphine? It'd help your research as well, I wouldn't flinch as much. It just hurts, you know?" Owen stared at her a moment, before nodding and moving carefully around the room, getting out the drug and hooking it up, all without looking at her again.

"That should knock you out" he said quietly, before rapidly exiting his medical pit and leaving the appraising eyes.

Upstairs they'd returned to Toshiko's station, and she was furiously typing "I don't understand where it's gone" she told them. "There's evidence he worked there. He's on the employee register but I cant find any record beyond his title. Its just like its been wiped clean"

"I clean up the shit" Gwyn repeated Ianto's words "and I'm good at it."

Jack nodded remembering as well.

"You think Ianto did this?" Toshiko asked, "the level of skill…."

"Owen appeared at that point, "anything?" he asked

Jack shook his head. "I want this finished" he declared, "We just need to finish this, Owen, whatever you have to do, just do it. And then I want her disintegrated, cremated, whatever, I want her gone" He stormed into his own office. Clearly he was traumatised by Ianto's apparent betrayal and subsequent death. Which one more, neither he, nor anyone else knew.

Owen returned to the pit, pulling on surgical gloves to begin the procedure. He turned the morphine dial up high, and then added a local anaesthetic before he began to cut around the metal attached to her leg. He thought she was unconscious until she spoke.

"Ianto said you were a good doctor." she told him, and he started in alarm, accidentally slicing deeper into her leg "he also said that you were an arrogant pratt and the fact that anyone slept with you was a mystery, but he said you were a good doctor"

Owen swallowed a grimace as he thought of Ianto Jones, he hadn't particularly liked him, hadn't really known him to be honest, thought he was boring, but he wasn't one to think ill of the dead.

"So Ianto just hid you in the basement, as what? Some experiment?"  
"No. He saved me, at Canary Wharf, when I was being converted everyone disappeared and there was screaming and pain, but Ianto was there…. He's always there"

Owen was surprised, she almost sounded human but he forced himself to focus on the job, pulling off the sheet of metal (and a substantial amount of flesh as well) calling "Tosh. I've got a piece for you"

Toshiko cautiously made her way to retrieve the piece, she had picked it up and the Cyberwomen hadn't said anything yet, so she began to relax a little, but then she spoke

"I'm sorry"

Toshiko was surprised "What?"

"I'm sorry, for before. I hope I didn't hurt you. I didn't want to, but it was the only way. I wouldn't have killed you, at least, I don't think I would have"

Toshiko didn't know how to respond to that. So she just nodded her head in recognition, and left with the metal that had once been a part of Cerwyn's leg.

"Why did you do that?" Owen asked "apologise?" he could justify that as psychological testing, a necessary procedure, but mostly he asked because he wanted to know.

Cerwyn blinked in surprise "I threatened to kill her, the least I could do is apologise"

"Why do you act like this?" Owen asked "Like your human"

Cerwyn paused again before answering "because, despite how I look, I like to think I am. The morphine's making me sleepy."

Owen didn't really know how to respond to that, so he didn't allowing her to drift off, where she communicated with Ianto, and planned a little.

Upstairs, Toshiko had begun marvelling at the technology, but at the same time, she computer ran a search of all Torchwood documents. She wanted to know who Ianto Jones really was.

When she finally found something, she anxiously called for Jack.

"I found him" she told them enthusiastically, until Gwen pointed out the document was actually part of Cerwyn Jones' records. Toshiko slumped for a moment, before sitting up again "it doesn't make sense, I told it to find documents with _Ianto Jones_ in them" she, frustrated, typed Ianto into the find button, and the computer rapidly scanned the document, eventually flashing where the name was. "Its in here" she said out loud. "Next of kin?"  
Gwyn read off the screen "Next of Kin: Ianto Jones (brother), Chief liaison, response retrieval squad, level two clearance.

_Level two was what he had. _Jack mused internally. So why had someone like him, someone clearly more than a receptionist, accepted the position here at Torchwood Three.

"Can you get a photo?" he asked

"Of Ianto?" Tosh replied unsure

Jack shook his head, "of whoever this file is on"

Tosh typed a few things, and hit a button with a mouse. Sure enough there was the ID photo of Cerwyn Jones, Level Four Clearance, Torchwood One.

"That's her" Gwyn gasped

"His sister" Toshiko continued

"What?" asked Owen approaching

Toshiko swivelled the screen so he could see "Cerwyn Jones, Ianto's sister"

"Cerwyn" Owen repeated, unsure as to why that name seemed so important.

"None of this changes anything" Jack told them all harshly. "She's not his sister, this explains why he brought it here, but not what it is. Owen, I want you to finish stripping her of all the parts and then that's it"

"That's it, what?" Owen questioned

"She becomes a spare body in the morgue" Jack responded harshly

"But Jack" Gwyn tried "the body, that'll be the body of Ianto's sister, shouldn't we at least, in her memory do something with the body?" she trailed off, unsure as to what she was saying

"You want to do something with a body?" Jack demanded "Find out where she transported Ianto's too. For all we know she's using him for spare parts"

With that comment they returned to work. She had woken up again, and as Owen worked he noticed more and more of her.

"What?" she asked eventually. "Your staring in a non-medical capacity"

"just… imagining you as human" he told her

"Apart from, you know, the metal part, why am I different now?" she wanted to know

Owen swallowed "you're a machine now. Completely different"

Cerwyn considered for a moment. She wasn't stupid, she knew they would try and kill her and due to, apparently, the proximity she had and would continue to have with Owen, he would be her best bet. He would be the one who delayed her death until Ianto could get her. So she'd have to get him on her side. She wracked her brain for the information Ianto had given her.

_Chauvinistic, ugly, arrogant, _

_Damn it, _she thought to herself, _this was just Ianto__'__s opinion, I need facts_. So she dug deeper into the knowledge, separating anything she thought might be of use

"Your going to kill me, aren't you?" she asked, deliberately addressing him. _YOU. YOU are going to kill me. YOU should feel personally responsible. _That was crucial, Cerwyn knew, in surviving this. She had to create an emotional connection between them.

Owen regretfully nodded though he wasn't sure why he felt bad about it, and Cerwyn pressed on

"I was wondering, I know you'll kill me, but uh, before you do…"  
"Don't bother saying anything about walking around upstairs. It wont get you out" Owen warned her

"oh, no" she told him, adding a surprised yet resigned face for effect "Its just, if I'm going to die, I want it to be as a human, doing human things, could you make sure, after I die, they take all the metal off and ummm, I don't suppose there's any chance I could have some Thai food, or watch an episode of East enders. I used to watch it with mum, years ago, when I was little"

_Ok, _she felt slightly mean_, Thai was Owen__'__s favourite and Ianto had included the knowledge Owen had let slip once, that his mother watched East enders before she died._

As Owen looked at her, she kept her eyes wide and let the tiniest hint of a smile (not one that could be actually classified as one, just enough to make her look likeable) creep on to her face

He automatically smiled back, before realising it, and looking away.

_Damn she was good. _she told herself _Ianto would be proud._

--------------------------------------------Please Review ------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 2)**

**Summary: Very AU Cyberwoman. Ianto Jones has many secrets, only one of which is hidden the basement, and now Captain Jack is thinking he should have found out a little more about his favourite Welshman. Note. Its not Lisa, and she's not evil. Eventual Slash & Het**

Fourteen hours had past. Fourteen agonising hours of Owen peeling metal from her skin, handing it off to Toshiko. For hours of her maintaining inane chatter to Owen, about completely inconsequential, but essential information, so that when she twisted and groaned in pain, he winced too. He knew he had to do his job, but, despite some of his amoral qualities, his belief in the Hippocratic oath was strong. So he'd taken off the restraints, giving her movement, though she was so doped up it wasn't like she could run away, and he never let her near anything that could remotely be used as a weapon. So she was making progress with Owen, buying Ianto time, until Jack realised.

It had only taken Jack one look at her, chatting unsecured with Owen in the medical bay. He remained quiet but she was very vocal, smiling, animated, and then Jack was forcefully strapping her down and all but dragging Owen out.

She could hear the fight from the medical bay

"_What the hell are you thinking?"_

"_She's fine, she hasn't done anything except suffer in silence as I hack away at her"_

"_No Owen, because things like that, they don't feel, maybe they tell you they do, but they don't, she maybe able to talk like us and act like us, but she's not, she's a machine with one goal, and its not the same as ours. Your done Owen, I'll finish it. I don't want you anywhere near the medical bay until all that's left are some hunks of metal and another body in the morgue"_

After that it got quieter. Cerwyn not being able to hear exactly what was said, but she got the implication. Owen wasn't coming back, her work, it'd been for nothing, _Damn it._

Jack was scary, there was no other word for him at that moment, he was cold, unfeeling, that look in her eyes chilled her to the bone.

"What you were playing at, with Owen, that wont work with me" he warned her

_So_, she evaluated, _with Owen the aim had been to make him question her, question her humanity. The aim with Jack was to make him question his own._

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked

He barely looked up from Owen's chart "yes"

She paused, drawing breath "Why?"

While a plea, bargain or attempt to make herself human might have been expected, the simple question was not. Jack blinked, thinking before answering.

"Because I think you're a threat, you have the potential to cause massive damage and the potential destruction of the human race, and its my duty to prevent that"

"So that's what you do? Eliminate threats?"

He looked up at her, "your host worked at Torchwood, you would have thought you'd have known that"

"Torchwood's motto was _if its alien its ours_, not _kill it if there's even a chance it could harm anything_"

"And what would you have me do?" Jack asked

"I don't know" Cerwyn responded "but I'm glad I don't have to make the decision of whether to kill me, too many people have died already"

Jack seemed to be considering this, but clearly found the questions of humanity a little too disturbing, and so he sedated her, and she drifted in and out of dreams as he cut away at her flesh.

When she woke, it was Owen, shaking her gently. She woke up, wild eyed and he stepped back, she smiled sadly when she saw he was holding Thai food.

"So Jack said it was time to kill me?" she asked

Owen nodded.

Externally was the picture of resigned sadness. Internally she was panicking. _Where was Ianto? He'd Promised!_

"_Ianto? Ianto?"_

"_Cer" she felt the faint brush of his mind_

"_They're going to kill me" she told him_

"_How long do you have?"_

"_Depends how long I can entertain Owen for" she tells him wryly and she can feel his bitter laughter, more so than hear it._

"_Oh, get your mind out of the gutter" she tells him "I'm about to get shot in the head"_

"_I'm coming" he told her, "where's everyone inside the hub. I need details Cer, who can I get alone?"  
"Owen's in here with me, everyone else is upstairs, I don't know where specifically"_

"_It'll have to be Owen then, well I have been looking for a justification for decking him, where exactly are you both, if I'm going to teleport in I'll have to take him by surprise."_

"_can't we just teleport straight out?"_

"_No, the teleports running low on batteries, I can get in, but I cant get us both out, and we don't have the time or the energy source to repower it, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way"_

"_I cant walk, Yan, I doubt I could stand"  
"I've got the healing device,"_

"You seem out of it" Owen commented, "the medication to strong?"

"No, I'm thinking of my impending execution" she snapped at him, then felt bad, shortly they'd be using him as a hostage, and she'd manipulated him, used his conscience against him

"Sorry" she apologised "for everything"

"What?"

"_I'm coming" _she heard Ianto say

"Thankyou" she says quickly "for everything, for listening and" she gestured "for the Thai food. I don't actually like Thai food, but you do, and I am sorry it had to be this way"

"What?" Owen repeated

Then there was a flash of light, that must have spread upward so the evidence of alien activity was apparent across the hub, and Owen was turning, pulling out his gun which was snatched from his hands before he even had a chance to see what the cause of the light.

"What the fuck?"

As he turned he found a different pistol in his face, an inch from his eyeballs, and a bit behind that was a man he thought dead. Ianto Jones.

"Your going to turn around very slowly" Ianto told him, "both hands in the air"

Owen did as he was told, eying the dead man cautiously, sure that the others had seen the light of the teleporter. One hand holding the gun to the back of Owen's head, Ianto tossed Owen's gun to Cerwyn, who was forcing loose any remaining restraints.

"Jesus" he swore, when he caught sight of her leg, half the flesh was gone "what did you do to her?" he demanded

Owen didn't reply and Ianto swore again "Damn it" he pulled the healing device he'd stolen from where he'd been keeping it at his waist, pushing Owen stumbling forward so he could give it to Cerwyn

"Owen, what's going on?" they all heard Jack's shout, and Owen used Ianto's momentary distraction to attempt to get away from him. Ianto was too quick though, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him forward, crashing into Cerwyn's bed (or autopsy table, which ever you would prefer to classify it as), Ianto's knee resting in the small of Owen's back, Ianto's grip threatening to dislocate his shoulder.

"Ianto" Jack breathed "you should be dead"  
"so should you" Ianto told him harshly "and far more than I should"

Jack blanched a little at that but recovered quickly enough "Why don't you just let Owen go and we can talk about this" he tried

"Oh no" Ianto told him, "I remember how this conversation went last time, I got shot. Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to aim a gun at Owen for months. No offence"

"Oh, none taken" Owen responded sarcastically  
"Lets keep this nice and simple" Ianto told them all "Cer? How you doing there"

"I'm ok. I think" she told them, still shuddering from the effects of the healer "I feel drained, like before"  
"that's the device, think you can stand?" She swung her scarred legs off the table, her bare feet not touching the ground she all but jumped, her legs giving out as she hit the cement floor.

Ianto had to fight every screaming instinct not to move to help her, and remain with the gun on Owen.

"Tosh" he said suddenly

"Yes?" she asked shyly, awkwardly, like she was scared. _She probably was_ he decided.

"Help her"

Tosh moved forward, and through Toshiko's support she was able to shakily stand. The thin cotton gown showing she her pale skin now mostly raised red scars and a few traces of metal left behind, particularly the one connected with her brainstem. Cerwyn wondered how Ianto was planning on getting that one out.

Jack watched the situation sadly, the fear and desperation flashing across Ianto's face when Cerwyn collapsed showing Ianto for what he truly was, before the mask slipped back into place. A guy scared for his sister, terrified and desperate to do whatever it took.

"Ianto" he tried again "Ianto, I believe you, that's why we've been working on her why she's not dead, we need to work together Ianto, to fix this"  
Ianto seemed torn for a second, but then Cerwyn spoke

"he's lying, they were going to execute me, last meal and everything"

With that statement Ianto's resolve snapped back into place,  
"Toshiko, start helping Cer upstairs, Owen you are going to slowly and carefully get everything on the list I'm going to give you ok?"

Owen jerked his head in a nod, flinching away when it came in contact with the gun barrel he couldn't see.

"Cerwyn, stay in contact" Ianto told her and she nodded before taking Toshiko's arm and beginning the slow arduous climb out of the pit, Ianto knowing it would take her longer to climb to the top than it would for him to get everything they'd need and meet them there.

Cerwyn looked back with a scared expression but he nodded in assurance

"Go" he told her and she turned and continued her way up the steps.

Owen got the things, items, methodically. IV line, morphine, saline, and everything else. Ianto knew they could've picked them up at a hospital, but once they started running, they weren't planning on stopping. He knew as soon as he stepped out the door, every torchwood agent in Europe will be looking for him, they wont be stopping running for a long time.

"Yan" Jack tries again "please don't do this, you know you can't escape Torchwood" he tells the young Welshmen, and Ianto does know. H knows how inevitable their capture and execution is, but he can't not try.

But Jack, as much as he would deny it (and he would), had wormed his way into Ianto's heart, if not as a love, as an influence so Ianto spared him a glance, though he kept his eyes on Jack.

"She's my sister. Haven't you ever loved someone that much? Enough to sacrifice everything for them? Because I would. I intend to, because I couldn't live with myself if I didn't"

Jack nodded, regretfully, he knows how he feels, Jack remembers throw away lines like _"see you in hell"_ but it's the people that really stick with you. Gutsy, passionate, innocent (though not entirely so) Rose Tyler.

"_Worth fighting for"_ he'd told her. Worth dying for as well, he'd been ready to give it up.

Yes, he understood where Ianto was coming from, even if he couldn't condone it.

So when Ianto made his way up the stairs, his gun still pushed into Owen's back, Jack followed, Gwen joining him in the shadows as they made there was up the stairs, through the hub, Cerwyn and Toshiko waiting in silence, Owen's gun still clasped loosely in Cerwyn's hand.

Ianto motioned with his head and Toshiko hurried back to join Gwen and Jack, Ianto poking Owen through into the tourist centre along with Cerwyn, who moved to cover the entrance, preventing Jack and the girls from coming any further.

Ianto sat easily in his chair, opening a hidden and encrypted file, sometimes his paranoia, his boy scoutness (as Cerwyn had termed it) came in useful, but he knew confrontation was coming. Especially when Jack and Gwen pulled guns and had them trained on Cerwyn.

_They knew I'd react more if they threatened Cerwyn _Ianto realised

"It ends here" Jack told Ianto, wishing it wasn't so "I cant let you leave"

"I know" Ianto told him sadly "but I will"

"What?"

Ianto hit enter on his keyboard and the override entered the mainframe, tapping into every vessel of the hub's computer network, but specifically, the security one.

Immediately they were plunged into semi-darkness and the door sealing Jack, Gwen and Toshiko in the hub began to close, Jack moved to surge through it, but Ianto raised his gun shooting quickly before, almost in one motion, pistol whipping Owen, causing the doctor to slump, unconscious.

As the door sealed itself, Tosh and Gwen too startled by Jack's apparent demise to make a move themselves, were trapped, just as he began to stir. The bullet was shoved out of his brain as he'd healed.

He threw himself at the door.

"No, Damn it, Damn It" he swore loudly, before heading back towards the main hub at a run, Tosh and Gwen sharing a look of surprise before following.

"Jack, Jack" Tosh called after him

"What?"   
"your alive, you were shot!" she said in a mixture of awe and confusion

Gwen supposed she probably looked the same when she found out, except with the crying and the emotional breakdown.

"I can't die. I promise, after this, I'll explain everything, but right now, I just need you to find them for me, and unlock that door, we have to get to Owen"

Tosh sprung into action, typing at a computer

"Wow" she said

"Wow what?" Jack demanded

"I cant get into the system. What Ianto did, the lockdown, that wasn't just the doors, the security. Wow, where did he get this?" she wondered out loud,

"Can you beat it?" Jack asked impatiently

"Its not that complicated." she said typing "its just… detailed"  
"Aren't they the same thing?" Gwen asked

"No, think of it as though, a complicated code is just that, complicated hard to crack, but once you do, your in, this code is more detailed, like lots of little codes, interwoven"

"Can you break it?" he asked again

Toshiko looked up "I don't think I need to" she said, and then things started whirring gently again, and the CCTV flickered back to life, and Owen was visible, rolled onto his side, but clearly unconscious in the tourist booth.

Jack took of at a run again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the lights had gone out upstairs, Ianto had reacted immediately. He knew his security jam, which wasn't that complicated (just looked it) would only last five minutes, either because that's how long it lasted or because Tosh would break it before then. Either way he was handing Cerwyn the supplies before scooping her up in his arms and hurrying across the open spaces of the Millennium Centre, glad it was night though still aware of the strange looks he was getting.

One of the things he'd done that day was get a car, a different car, under the alias of an alias along with their credit cards and done while carrying what was effectively a CCTV recorder's disaster, not destroying the footage, just distorting it enough so no IDs could be formed. It had been a rare find in Torchwood 3's archives. He'd taken it, ironically, at the same time Suzie had taken the Glove, Tosh the scanner and Owen the spray (though Ianto preferred to refer to it as perfume, it irritated Owen immensely), the difference being he hadn't given it back, and Jack hadn't questioned it. What would good little Ianto do with an alien device anyway, he supposed.

Ianto wondered how Owen was, hoped he was ok. Hoped Jack was ok especially. That his regeneration, healing, what ever you want to call it, factor worked, and that he hadn't just killed the Captain.

Feeling disturbed by his thoughts, Ianto returned his thoughts to his driving, and they made their way out of Cardiff and kept driving, Ianto staying just slow enough to avoid attention, but fast enough to make good ground.

"Cer?" he asked, looking back to find his sister had her eyes closed, she'd been quiet before, but not asleep, and he wanted to make sure that was all it was, sleeping, but she brought a hand up to her eyes, rubbing it innocently, in a way that made him remember why he'd risked it all instantly.

"Where are we?" she asked

"somewhere safe, or at least we will be soon"


End file.
